


The Weasley Family Tradition

by DarkHPworld



Series: The Wizarding World's Horny Fathera [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: The Weasley family have their own family tradition different from other Pureblood Families in the Wizarding World and that is fucking their own children.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley & Victoire Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Ron Weasley/Rose Weasley
Series: The Wizarding World's Horny Fathera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	The Weasley Family Tradition

Ron moans as he happily uses his muggle mobile phone to film his gorgeous daughter, Rose sucking his cock.

"Rose look at the camera baby let me see those sinful lips you have" he said as he focus his phone's camera on Rose's face.

"Merlin your gorgeous" he said as he caresses his daughter's face "and a good cock sucker too" he added.

He had began training Rose since she was two. He started with little caresses on her small legs that went upwards until his hands reach her crotch.

Whenever Hermione would come late from work, Ron would bathe her and dress her at the same time play with her pussy. He would disguise this as their playtime and little Rosie would gladly agree.

When Hermione was away, Ron would also teach Rose how to hump her pillow.

As Rose became familiar with their "playtime" and humping her pillows , Ron bought her a large teddy bear and made her practice on it. 

One night when Hermione was sent for three days in France for a meeting with its Minister of Magic, Ron made her humped her teddy bear without clothes all the while masturbating as he watched his daughter.

When Rose was three, Ron bought her a muggle horse toy, Hermione thought it was sweet but little did she knows Ron made Rosie practice her humping in the toy. When Hermione is not around, Ron would put small humps that would make sure would rub against Rose's pussy. From their Rose learned how to love the sensation of something rubbing her pussy. 

When Rose was three and half, he started familiarizing her with the taste of his cum. Mixing all his cum with her food.

In a few months Rose was familiar with it. By age four Ron started bringing Rose frequently at the Burrow, letting her watch as Ginny was fucked by their father. 

He would then place Rose in his lap as they watched Ginny and Arthur fuck. He would whisper words to Rose's ear as his legs sensually massage Rose tiny legs. 

"See that baby? Daughters need to satisfy their Daddys. It is their duty to be filled by their Daddy's cum and be their good little slut" he would say everytime they would go to the burrow to watch their display. 

He then started showing Rose his cock every bed time as Hermione always go home late from work. He would asked Rose to watched as he plays with his boy parts. 

They also started playing a different game where Ron would lick Rose's pussy and Rose would lick her Daddy's cock in return. 

Before Rose turns five, Ron had started finger fucking her and it turns out Rose had the same sex drive as all the Weasley. She had her first orgasm when her Daddys suck her clit and fuck her tiny pussy with his hand.

At the eve of Rose's fifth birthday, Ron put a dreamless sleep potion at Hermione's drink at dinner. Right after they went to bed, Hermione was knocked unconcious by the potion. Ron then went into his daughter and took her virginity. 

From then on every night, Ron would fuck his daughter filling her up with his seed. Rose grew up like Ginny an obedient slut to his father. Ron had put a charm on Rose where she wouldn't be able to utter any word of what they're doing to her mother. 

By the time Rose was six she was his Daddy's slut with Hermione remaining ignorant about it. 

Ron was pulled out from his musings when he felt his cock spurt ropes of cum inside his daughter's mouth. He grinned at her as she lick the remaining cum in her lips. 

"Hmm are you going to fuck me now Daddy?" 

"Always slut!" Ron said before changing their position. 

He raised Rose's leg and placed it in his shoulder as he pushed his cock inside her famiiar warmth. 

"Ah fuck! So good!" Ron moaned as he squeeze Rose's breast.

"Hmm harder Daddy!" Rose moaned as she reach for her clit and started rubbing it.

"OH yes! Oh fuck me!" Rose moans became louder as she felt her first orgasm of the day.

"Louder slut I want to hear you shout my name! Your Mummy can't hear you" Ron said as he bend Rose legs so his cock can reach futher. 

"AH YES! FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Rose shouted as her pussy convulse clenching his Daddy's cock. 

"Daddy's cumming baby! Take my cum baby!" Ron said as he kissed Rose on the lips as he staryed thrusting faster inside her. With a few quick thrust he exploded inside her filling her up with his seed. 

"Hmm that was amazing Daddy" Rose cooed as she kissed her Daddy pationately. 

"All for you baby" Ron said as he squueze Rose's ass. 

"Hmm Daddy, I want you to fuck me in your room" Rose pouted as she played with Ron's cock

"But your mother is sleeping in there.." Ron said knowing that Hermione was knocked out by the potion he had given her.

"She won't wake anytime soon Daddy" Rose pouted

"and don't you want to fuck me raw while Mommy is sleeping beside me?" Rose whispers and she knew she got what he wanted. 

"Mommy! Daddy's fucking me real GOOD!" Rose moan as she whispers at Hermione's sleeping form the bed was creaking with Ron's thrust but Hermione is still asleep.

"Look how big Daddy's cock Mummy! They fill me up real good!" Rose said as she moved Hermione's face towards her and started kissing her sleeping form.

"FUCK! That's HOT!" Ron said as she watched his slut of a daughter violates her mother.

"Hmm Daddy said he's going to give me a baby" Rose whispers as she felt her second orgasm

"After I marrry Scorpius, Daddy said he would impregnate me and give me a daughter" Rose said before plunging her tongue inside Hermione as she felt her walls clenched cumming once again on her Daddy's cock.

The two went on to fuck for one more hour before Hermione wake up. They went back to Rose's bedroom to fuck more. 


End file.
